A Paupers' Fated Kiss
by Yoonyuricorn
Summary: Isabella is a common pauper living in the 17th century. She's been sewing dresses for as long as she can remember, practically being a slave to Madam Carppes dress shop. Her life changed when she meets a strange girl who happens to look EXACTLY like her. Soon she finds herself living the life she has always dreamed of. Nothing can go wrong, right? EdwardxBella and an OC character
1. Chapter 1

**Okay before this story starts, I just wanna say that i'm a turd when it comes to fanfics and SUCK at completing them. But I like this story... So hopefully I'll finish it.**

**And if you read Operation: Save the Freakin World, then don't worry! I plan on finally continuing it after like a year and only 3 chapters ._. After this story tho, because I like writing about it more :3 I already have like 4 chapters done, but I'll release them every 3 days or so, to give me time to write the other chapters so I'm not rushing them and stuff.**

**Lastly, as lame as this sounds, this is actually inspired by the Barbie movie, Princess and the Pauper. But I added my own twist to make it more interesting. I'm scared this plot isnt as interesting as I'm hoping tho LOL OH and Anabelle is an OC character. She doesn't have much parts in the story besides the beginning~**

**Anyways, I don't own Twilight or Barbie or anything related, so enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

"Ugh! My back will turn me into a crippled old lady by tomorrow." I moaned as I twist my back in every way possible to crack the pain away. I've been sewing this wedding dress for hours without a break. "This stupid dress has at least a thousand more stitches to go!"

Angela, my best and only friend who has worked - more like slaved with me for the past 5 years, smiled at me and gave me words of encouragement. Truth be told, however, that Angela herself was getting sick of all these threads and needles and stitches, but she tried to be strong for Bella.

Bella has been here for over 10 years. Her parents were so poor that they had to borrow money from the owner of the dress shop, but with the debt so big, Bella's parents passed away before they could repay all the money back. Now Madam Carppe practically enslaves Bella to make her pay for her parent's debt, and on top of that she's counting the interest too!

Speak of the devil, the doors swung open to reveal Madam Carppe, stuffing the delicious and warm eggs down her throat.

She eyed us until she swallowed her food, "Not done yet?! If you weren't such a lazy cow, those dresses would have been finished by now!" She scolded us with bits of food flying out of her mouth with every word spoken. Oh man, and she's calling us cows?

Angela and I tried our best not to laugh at the sight. She wore a fashionable dress with bows and fluff, paired with a big fancy hat with feathers sticking out… But her face! She was covered in eggs and bits of bread and butter, and her double chin popping out like if a giant marshmallow was stuck in her throat. Truly a sight to behold.

When she realized we weren't answering her, she shut the door on us again and locked it. "You're not coming out until everything is done!" She called through the door.

Angela and I stuck our tongues out towards the door. She's so sour! But those eggs…

"Oh man, I'm so getting an omelet tomorrow morning! I haven't had a warm meal in weeks!" I said.

"I'm coming with you!" Giggled Angela. I smiled at her and went back to the dress I was working on. Apparently, this wedding dress was ordered by the Queen herself! I wonder what a Royal wedding is like...

I sighed and thought about how great it must be to live the palace life. No stupid sewing, no stupid Madam Carppe, no stupid half hour long walks just to get a warm meal, no stupid anything!

I daydreamed about how perfect life would be if I was a royal, as I continued stitching this wedding gown until blisters formed on my fingers.

**Anabelle POV**

"Anabelle, dear! Where are you?" My mother, Queen Renee, called out.

"I'm in the library!" I called back to her. I've been reading science books about different types of rocks; from precious gems to the common pebble.

"Oh dear, this is a disaster!" My mother came in, rushing towards the seat in front of me.

"May I ask, what is the matter?" I asked sarcastically as I put my book down. Truthfully, my mother was a worry wart. She's probably exaggerating about something minor yet again.

"Honey, the gold has run out from our kingdoms mine! That was our last precious stone left to support this kingdom! I'm afraid… We're going bankrupt."

I stared at my mother in shock. Bankrupt?! Our kingdom can't go bankrupt, that's absurd!

"That's terrible! Is there nothing we can do? There has to be an alternative." I suggested. My mother gave me an evil look. Oh no… She has something in mind… and I'm involved.

"Well…" She stared at me through her spectacles. "There's this prince in France…"

"Oh no... Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." I pouted in my reading chair.

"Belle, honey." My mother stared at me pleadingly, "Our people need us. It's the only way we can provide for our people."

I stuck out my lower lip like a child. "But motheeeeer! I'm too young to marry! I'm only 18, are you really going to sell me off like this?" Don't cry Belle. Don't be a loser.

My mother rubbed her temple and sighed, "Honestly Belle, if there was a way I could save the kingdom without having you marry a stranger, you know I would do it. But there really is nothing we can do, so just be a proper princess for once and carry out your duty." She got up and left the library.

Sheesh, talk about rude. I'm so a proper princess! I'll show her! I crossed my arms and slumped into my chair.

**Bella POV**

"Angela, wake up. Let's go get the eggs from the barn." I shook Angela's petite body where she lay on a bed made of straw. She stirred a bit but woke up instantly.

"Is it time already?" She looked at me, half dead.

I smiled at her and told her to change. We left our room and went straight to Madam Carppe to ask if we may get eggs from the barn.

"Good morning M'Lady. Angela and I were wondering if we may go fetch some eggs from the barn and cook some breakfast." I asked as politely as possible. Angela just stood behind me and nodded.

"That'll be 3 golds." She stuck her hand out, waiting for the money. I handed her exactly that. Angela didn't have to pay her anything since she wasn't in debt towards her, but me… She milked every penny she can from me.

"Good, now leave."

We left the shop, arms loops through each other, carrying a small basket to put the eggs in. As we were walking through town, we came across a street performer, playing his guitar for extra cash. Angela looked at me and said, "What do you think Madam Carppe would do if you sang on the streets and secretly earned money behind her back?" She nudged at me.

I pondered for a bit, "She'd probably be off with my head, why?"

"Well she treats you pretty… terribly, if you ask me. You've worked at a dress shop for over 10 years yet you're so broke, you only have 1 dress! It wouldn't hurt to try…"

I bit my lower lip and thought about it, "Maybe… but let's get the eggs first! I'm starving." As if on que, my stomach growled.

**Anabelle POV**

I finished packing what I needed. I didn't need too much. I packed some bread and cheese, 1 pair of sleepwear, and 1 extra gown into a basket. The woman is crazy if she thinks she can do this to me. I put my cloak over my body and snuck out of the palace too early for any sane person to be up. I ninja'd my way past the guards and into the stable for my horse, Pensiance.

"Come on Penny, we're going on a field trip." I cooed to my beautiful white horse. I mounted her and went towards the gate.

Okay, I can do this. I practiced and everything… You got this Anabelle.

I approached the guard and lowered my head so he couldn't see my face under the hood of my cloak. I cleared my throat to imitate the old servant who cooks our meals.

"Just off to the market to but some groceries." I explained to the guard. He eyed my suspiciously and asked why my face was covered.

Oh my Lord, I'm caught already! I searched my brain quickly for an excuse, "I… Have a terrible cold. Please excuse me, I feel horrible." I fake coughed and he nodded, convinced.

Score!

"Open the gate!" The guard yelled.

The gate opened and I thanked the guard before continuing down the long road that leads to town.

**Please R&R ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that the beginning is going slow x.x it's gonna pick up the next chapter~**

**Anyways enjoy~**

Bella POV

Angela and I got enough eggs for 2 days! We skipped back from the barn and into town happily until we reached the beautiful fountain in the center of the town square.

"Okay!" Angela beamed. "Stand here, look pretty, and sing!" She placed a cup on the floor so people can throw their coins in and backed up to the crowd.

I cleared my throat and began to sing a song my mother used to sing to me.

_Like a bird that flys in the morning light_

_Or a butterfly in the spring_

_When your spirits rise_

_On the winds of hope_

_You'll find your wings_

People started to gather around Bella as she sang with passion, remembering her mother. In the distance, however, Madam Carppe stood there with her arms crossed and an angry look plastered on her face.

_For you're always free to begin again_

_And you're always free to believe_

_When you find your place_

_That you're heart belo-_

"Isabella!" I heard the devil yell. Uh oh...

"What do you think you're doing?" She continued yelling at me while I tried to muster up the courage to defend myself. Before I could even peep out a word, she grabbed the cup and took all of my coins.

"Wait!" I finally said, "I earned that!"

"And you owe me! Did you really think you could sneak behind my back and earn money without me knowing? Get back to work girl, or there'll be trouble." She threw the cup back to my direction and Angela ran up to me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!"

"Don't worry Angela, it's no one's fault except that Madam Deville's" I smiled reassuringly at her.

Just then, someone dropped a coin into my cup, "What a beautiful song."

I picked the cup up, "Thanks, my mom taught it… to… me." I looked ahead and stared at the reflection in front of me who wore different clothes. I heard Angela gasp and drop her basket. There go the eggs.

"No way", said my reflection.

"We could be sisters… what your name?" I asked.

"Um… Call me Belle." The reflection, or Belle, said.

"That's amazing! My name is Bella." I said with a little too much excitement in my voice.

We both took our cloaks off to get a better look. Belle had blonde hair while I was a brunette. At least people could tell us apart by our hair.

Angela spoke first, "You're not from around here, aren't you?" She asked Belle.

"Why do you say that?" Belle asked back.

"Well… You look way too good to be a part of this town. Your dress is practically made from gold!"

Belle cleared her throat a bit. "Can you two keep a secret?"

Anabelle POV

They can already tell I look different. At this rate, they'll soon realize I'm actually the princess. Especially if news will travel fast enough that I've gone missing. They'll probably tell authorities right away that they've seen me.

I sighed, "Can you two keep a secret?" The both nodded. They looked pretty trust worthy… I hope. I led them to a safe place, away from people.

I took a deep breath, "Okay, my name is Anabelle Hale." Both of their eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

Immediately they bowed and addressed me as "Your Highness."

I rolled my eyes, "Please, cut the formality. I need you two to listen very closely." The nodded again in sync, so I continued.

"Don't say a word until I finish speaking, understand?"

"Yes, please continue, Your Highness."

I glared at them but went on, "The kingdom is going bankrupt because our mine has run out of gold." They gasped. I expected that, "In order to save the kingdom, the queen wants to marry me off to Prince Edward of France and he could provide for this kingdom. But…"

They stared at me

"I refuse to do so. I ran away from the palace. I plan on searching for an alternative myself, for about a month at least. I don't want to be forced into something I don't want to do, and be stuck with it for the rest of my life."

Bella looked at me with understanding in her eyes. I doubt she knew how I felt though, seeing as how she never spent a day in the pal-

I turned towards Bella with an evil smirk on my face that much resembles my mothers.

"Bella, sweetie." I changed my evil smirk to an innocent smile.

Bella looked at me and gulped, "Y-Yes?"

"How would you like to fill in for me at the palace for a month while I go on my little hunt?" I batted my eyelashes and did a puppy face.

"Excuse m-me? I can get thrown in the dungeon! Or worse!" Bella asked with a look of pure shock.

"Listen, just pretend to be me for a month! It's the perfect plan! The wedding isn't until 2 months, so just stick around for a month, make my mother happy, and when I find an alternative to this crisis, I'll notify you right away and we'll call off the wedding and live happily ever after! No one will ever know!"

"And if you DON'T find an alternative?" She asked. Good question too.

"… I'll come back, we'll switch our place and I'll marry Prince Edward. All I need is a chance, please!" I begged her shamelessly.

I saw Angela nudge Bella's side and whispered, "Bella, you can't turn her down. She's the princess!" God bless this child.

"Look, you'll get to live the royal life for a month! No.. What do you work as?" I paused to asked.

"Seamstress." She answered.

"No sewing for a month! Think of this as a little break from work and enjoy your breakfast in bed, hot showers, and bed big enough to fit 100 people." I tried to tempt her. I'm pretty sure it's working since she zoned out and started drooling.

Bella POV

Breakfast in BED? That just takes the cake! But what about Angela? I can't just leave her…

I looked at her and like if she read my mind, she answered, "Don't worry about me, please. You've been working for over 10 years without a break; you really deserve your break. Just have fun!" I smiled at her. God, she's too nice.

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay. I'll do it." Anabelle smiled and started to squeal like a child and I laughed with her. Wow, I had no clue royalty was even allowed to act like this.

**R&R please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, my bf came to visit so we've been busy lewls**

**take that as u please ._.**

Bella POV

Belle and I first went to the wig shop to buy and identical wig to match her hair while Angela went to tell Madam Carppe that I died or something. No biggie, I'll come back from the dead in a month. Belle also gave me quick tips on how to behave. She told me not to worry too much, since it's well known around the palace that she's a rebel princess.

She told me to arrive to the gate and pretend to be a servant back from the market and hide under my cloak with a cold. I did as told, "I'm back from the market, sir." I said, trying to imitate the voice of an old woman.

"Who goes there?" The guard asked for my identity.

"Margaret, sir. I'm sick with a cold, please excuse me." I prayed he'd believe me.

"Ah, didn't you leave with a horse? Where is it now?"

Crap… "It… got stolen. Thieves!" Oh, I'm so caught.

"We'll inform the town right away, madam! Don't worry about the horse, we'll get him back." He smiled and yelled at the other guard to open the gate. I quickly thanked him and went inside the palace.

Princess Anabelle said that she has informed a palace insider about the plan. Apparently she trusts this person with her life and swore by it that this person would never tell anyone the plan. I think her name was Alice, she is supposed to wait for me in the palace garden.

I circled the palace until I came to an area with lots of vegetation. Probably the garden.

"Bella!" I heard my name being called by some female. I looked around and saw a petite pixie like girl waving at me on the bench.

"Um… Hi?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Belle already told me everything before you got here. She has her ways, trust me", She winked and continued, "Okay, so I'll be the person looking after you for the month. I'll teach you how to act like Anabelle and we'll fool everyone!" She giggled with excitement.

Oh yeah, totally exciting if we get caught and both of our behinds get thrown behind bars. Talk about the adventure of our lives huh?

She led me inside the palace and straight to the Princess' room. Words cannot define how big this is! I stood by the door in awe, taking in my surrounding. The room's theme colors are soft baby pink and glamorous gold. I guess her Highness is a pink person. I'm more of a blue girl, though.

But I still can't complain! There was a bed in the center of the wall opposite to me, with bookshelves and sofas and all sorts of beautiful designs and interior décor. I even have my own bathroom!

"Okay!" Alice began, "It will be 8am in half an hour and a maid will come in with your breakfast. So we have half an hour to get at least the basics down." She handed me a pen and paper.

Alice cleared her throat and began, "No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering or frittering allowed. Stay present, stay pleasant, stay proud."

I bit my lower lip as I tried to write everything down she just said, but I'm sure I only managed to get a quarter of it.

The lesson continued with how to walk like a princess, how to do a plié, proper posture, knowing which spoon to use and to never clean up after myself. I could get used to the last one!

10 minutes before the maids entrance, Alice helped me put my blonde wig and pajamas on. I crawled in bed and pretended to sleep until I heard a knock on the door.

Oh my God, this is it! Be a princess, be a princess! I cleared my throat and answered, "Come in.", Using my most proper voice possible.

A young slim maid walked in carrying a tray of food. "Breakfast is served, Your Highness."

I looked at the tray of food, "Really? In bed?!" I asked shocked yet excited.

She looked at me as if I grew a third ear, "… As… Always?" Crap I messed up already.

I cleared my throat again and straightened my back, "Ah… Yes, of course. Thank you."

After the greatest breakfast known to mankind, the maid drew my bath with lavender oil. Oh man, this is the life! Bella Swan, you really chose the right decision. I mean, almost 15 years of sewing dresses with no break? This is one vacation I'll never forget.

I sighed as I relaxed in the scent of lavenders and bubbles, my wig sitting on the counter.

The maid told me that as soon as I finish my bath, Prince Edward will be downstairs waiting for me. I guess no vacation is perfect, seeing how I'll have to trick a prince into thinking I'm a princess. I sighed, deciding to just enjoy my lovely bath while I can, and began singing a random song my mother sung to me as a child.

Edward POV

My father, King Carlisle and I arrived at the Palace in London, where I was to meet my new bride-to-be. Marrying a complete stranger really isn't something I was looking forward to, but I honestly couldn't bear to hear any more of my father's nagging how it's time for me to "settle down".

My father and I entered the palace and went to greet Queen Renee. Father handed me the engagement gift he picked out and told me to give it to the Queen, who will pass it down to Princess Belle.

The Queen was sitting on her thrown as I walked up to her with proper etiquette.

"On behalf of Prince Edward, I present this engagement gift to you." I handed her the small box, which I had no clue what was inside.

The Queen opened the box and smiled thankfully, "Thank you, Prince Edward! Princess Belle will be quite pleased. If you like, you may go up to find her. Her room is located on the left side of the staircase, third room to the right." I thanked her, bowed, and did as was told.

As I was walking through the wide hall, I heard a beautiful voice singing a lullaby. I edged closer to the door and listened. I kind of felt like a peeping Tom… well, minus the peeping, but the voice was so beautiful, I really couldn't resist. At least now I know that the Princess has at least one thing I'll like about her.

Bella POV

I continued to sing while I got out of the bath tub and into my robe. I put my wig on; making sure every strand of brunette is tucked in safely. I opened the door and left the bathroom, ignoring the person standing next to my door. Probably a guard, Alice told me not to socialize with guards.

Edward POV

What a snob! She just walked past the Prince of France without any acknowledgment what-so-ever! I can't believe I'm stuck marrying her.

I huffed and went back downstairs to socialize with the Queen and my father.

Bella POV

After I put on my blonde wig and a gorgeous pastel blue gown, I made my way downstairs to meet my "mother" and "future husband".

"Anabelle, darling!" The queen called out to me. "Please, allow me to introduce your new husband-to-be, Prince Edward."

I took a look at the man standing in front of me and took in his marvelous features. His emerald greens eyes are defiantly the standing point, but his beautiful pale skin, messy bronze hair, perfectly straight nose, and beautiful lips which aren't too thin or too thick all came together effortlessly to create a beautiful masterpiece known as Prince Edward.

I shook my head to clear my thought and tried to be as proper as possible, "I'm honored, Prince Edward." I bowed slightly and looked at him.

He scoffed and smirked, "Likewise, indeed." And he rolled his eyes.

Alice told me not to scoff, smirk, or roll my eyes… So why is he allowed to? Does he hate me? Did I do something to offend him?

We continued to stand there and stare at each other until a blushed formed on my cheeks. Curse my stupid blush!

"Anabelle, sweetie, would you mind showing Prince Edward the garden?" My "mother" asked.

Oh sure, that's dandy. If only I knew where the garden actually is! But of course, you can't say no to the Queen.

"O-Of course… Please follow me, Prince Edward." He held his arm out and I linked arms with him and I guided him to who knows where.

Saved by the fairy, Alice appeared in a corner and pointed to the direction to the garden. I mouthed a 'Thank You' to her and followed the direction her finger pointed. Soon enough, we reached the garden in an awkward silence. Of course I should say something. He is technically the guest, so I should take care of him.

"So…" I started, "What do you enjoy in your spare time?"

"Please, with all due respect, we're alone now and you don't need to put up a fake act." He let go of my arm and walked beside me, but kept his distance.

I was at loss of words. He must really hate marry me/Belle. I'm not sure if I should at least try to get on his good side or keep my distance like he wishes!

"I… Um…" Ah, say something Bella! "I'm sorry you feel that way, but my act isn't fake. I'm merely curious about what kind of man my future husband is like, is that a crime, Prince Edward?" Okay, not bad Bella, not bad.

He stopped to look at me. "I suppose not, but we both know that neither of us wants this marriage. Am I correct?" He asked.

"Correct, but we both know that neither of us have much of a choice either, so we might as well make the best of it. Am I also correct?"

He cocked his head to the side and stared at me with amusement. "I suppose so. However, in all honesty, I don't like your snobby attitude, so I don't think much good will come out of this marriage." He smiled bitterly at me. Woah, a little honest there, huh?

Okay, I'll admit he's making me lose my cool. Who does he think he is?!... Don't answer that, but still! That's not way to treat a lady.

I narrowed my eyes at him and huffed, "Well, forgive me, but I do believe your parents didn't teach you basic manners! If you hate this situation so much, then I'll gladly abide by your wish and ignore you whenever I can!" I lifted my dress slightly and sassily stomped my way back to the castle.

**R&R ^^**


End file.
